Enemy Within
by Sasha Braginsky
Summary: Una series de capitulos cortos sobre la estapa fascista de Portugal.CAP FINAL!
1. Chapter 1

Este fic va dedicado a chibitalia-valentine~

Todos los altos cargos del ejército y todas las personas importantes del país estaban allí reunidas, en aquella sala donde celebraban el cambio de gobierno. El país de Portugal se encontraba en una esquina mirándolos a todos ¿Cómo podían estar celebrando una cosa como la instauración de una dictadura? Paulo no entendía como podían estar así, casi parecían contentos, pero claro, él era la representación del pueblo, si el pueblo no estaba contento él tampoco.

Miro al estrado y vio como Carmona se subía para hablar. Portugal suspiro y dejo la copa en la mesa y se dispuso a escuchar a su nuevo jefe. Frunció el ceño al escucharlo decir tantas cosas, "mejores tiempos" decía el militar. Portugal chasqueo la lengua, molesto y se dirigió a la salida de la sala, estaba cansado de oír tanta palabrería barata por parte de charlatanes.

-Y sobre todo, son mejores tiempo para nuestra nación, Portugal

Toda la sala se giró para ver al país que ya estaba con el pomo en la mano para salir de la sala. Cuando dijeron su nombre miro al militar y farfullo cosas en el idioma de naciones. Menuda pillada le habían hecho.

Paulo miro a Carmona desde la puerta , no sabía que excusa poner para estar tan cerca de la puerta, con claras intenciones de abandonar la sala. Le hicieron señas para que se acercara al estrado donde casi todo los miembros de la sala, que no eran ni más ni menos que las personas más ricas e influyentes de su país y los altos cargos del ejército, juraron lealtad al régimen militar que había implantado Carmona.

Subió y miro a todos los presentes de la sala, no sabía que inventarse si le pedían explicaciones de porque estaba allí, pero si no preguntaban mejor se quedaba callado no fuera a meter la pata.

-Todos los de esta sala hemos jurado lealtad al nuevo gobierno para protegerte ¿Cómo te sientes? Seguro que mucho mejor que con esa republica

"Me siento genial, me encanta que haya golpes de estado militares en mi país que me hagan tener dolor de cabeza durante semanas" pensó el luso molesto como desde hacía semanas

-Bien-murmuro secamente

-Pero para que te podamos proteger bien, debes jurar lealtad al igual que todas las personas reunidas en esta sala

Portugal abrió los ojos sorprendido para, poco segundos después, fruncir el ceño

-No pienso hacer eso

Toda la sala pareció aguantar la respiración tras las palabras de la nación lusa, Carmona miro molesto a Portugal

-Debes hacerlo, es una orden

-No pienso jurar lealtad a algo a lo que el pueblo está en contra

-Pronto aprenderán que es lo mejor para ellos y les ira mejor

-¡Eso es mentira! No estarán bien, los de esta sala-los señala con la mano aunque sus ojos no se apartaban de los del general-estarán bien porque son los ricos del país, a los demás que les den

El general cogió a Paulo de la solapa del uniforme y lo acerco para susurrarle

-Si tanto te importa tu pueblo, también te importaran esos republicanos que tengo encerrados en la cárcel ¿cierto?-Paulo abrió los ojos asustado dado que no sabría a donde querría llegar ese hombre-pues si no haces lo que te digo, mañana mismo firmare la orden de su muerte

-U-usted no puede…e-ellos no tienen culpa

-Sí que tienen, entonces ¿Qué harás?

Paulo gruño y se cruzó de brazos , mirando hacia otro lado

-Lo hare, general

-Eso me esperaba

Mientras Paulo juraba lealtad al nuevo régimen, Antonio Salazar lo miraba desde el otro lado de la sala, ya sabía que esa nación daría problemas, desde que sabía de su existencia sabía que esa nación con aspecto de veinteañero, se había informado de él. Tendría que tener bien atado a luso para que todo fuera como se esperaba.

….

Espero que os haya gustado, subiré el próximo pronto ^^

¿review?


	2. Chapter 2

Paulo se encontraba en una sala bastante pequeña, en verdad era un pequeño armario que habían vaciado y que se había convertido en su celda privada. Odiaba sentirse encerrado, para él que amaba la libertad, sentirse asi era el peor castigo posible, se agarró las rodillas haciéndose un ovillo, ese sitio estaba totalmente oscuro.

Desde que había entrado en el poder ese Salazar, se pasaba más tiempo en ese sitio que en su casa, soltó un largo suspiro y puso mala cara al notar las heridas de la espalda. Esta vez el castigo había sido también una paliza, eso le pasaba por decir que hasta un simio dirigía mejor un país.

Abrieron la puerta y detrás de ella apareció un militar que lo miraba con gesto serio. Paulo levanto la mirada y se puso en pie, puede que estuviera encerrado y apaleado, pero seguía siendo Portugal y no iba a permitir que nadie le viera derrotado.

El militar le indico que saliera de allí y lo siguiera, cosa que Paulo hizo. Lo llevo hasta el despacho del militar del que había salido hacia un rato. El militar llamo a la puerta e hizo pasar a Paulo. Dentro, el luso se encontró al hombre que estaba empezando a odiar más que a nada.

-Probemos de nuevo ¿de acuerdo?-dijo Salazar con una sonrisa de superioridad en los labios-_Bom dia Portugal_

-_Bom dia dom Salazar…-_susurro el luso apretando los puños por lo que tenía que decir para no recibir de nuevo una paliza

Ese hombre se había hecho con el poder muy rápidamente y al contrario que Carmona no dejaba que el luso dijera ni actuara fuera de sus planes, se había esmerado mucho en tener al luso bien atado, había militares en la casa de Portugal que le impedían salir de esta sin permiso y que evitaba que llamara si quiera, estaba aislado, más de lo que estaba normalmente.

-¿Ves? No costaba nada ser amable y respetuoso

Paulo abrió la boca para decir algo pero la cerro poco después, mejor no decir nada y tragarse sus palabras, ese hombre no dudaría en golpearlo de nuevo. Permaneció de pie y en silencia mientras ese hombre iba contándole sus planes de los cuales no le pedía opinión ¿para qué? Solo era la representación de su país, Portugal jamas pensó que pudiera odiar a uno de sus jefes pero ese hombre se lo estaba ganado a pulso.

Miro por la ventana, había tenido una mala sensación antes podía haber salido y ver a que se debía pero ese hombre no le dejaría. Miro el calendario, 18 de Julio del 36 no parecía una fecha muy importante, rezo para que no fuera nada y volvió a prestarle atención a su jefe desde hacía cuatro años.

Se encontraba Paulo en el salón de su casa con sus invitados no deseados lo militares, tomaba el café tranquilamente, miraba una foto de su hermano pequeño, salía sonriendo como siempre, nunca se hubiera imaginado a España sin sonreír. No hablaba con él desde hacía cuatro años, no le dejaban, España era una república y Salazar no quería que se le pegara nada de ese "virus republicano". Seguía con esa mala sensación desde hacía dos días pero no conseguía ver a que se debía.

Salazar entro en la sala y todos los militares le saludaron como correspondía. Paulo se quedó sentado tomando la taza de café y mirándolo de reojo guardándose la foto en su bolsillo. Salazar se le quedo mirando como esperando su saludo.

-Si espera que haga eso mejor siéntate te saldrán canas…-murmuro tomando el café mientras miraba interesado repentinamente en la mesa

-Como estoy de buen humor te lo perdonare

-Oh, qué acto tan amable por tu parte ¿y a que se debe este repentino cambio en tu humor normal?

-Antes de decirte nada debes ponerte el traje militar, eso sí que no se puede perdonar

Paulo gruño un poco y subió a su habitación, ni en su casa podía estar tranquilo y vestido como a él le viniera en gana. Se quitó la ropa y cogió su uniforme, parecido al de su hermano pero de color más oscuro y con el lazo verde. Una vez termino se miró al espejo para ver si se había olvidado algo pero no. Suspiro y se tocó el pelo, ahora corto, si echaba de menos su coleta que le habían obligado a cortar.

Después bajo a la sala de nuevo y se sentó en su sitio sin comentar nada a Salazar, solo esperando a que él hablara.

-Sé que estas ávido de noticias del otro lado de la frontera-dijo el dictador mirando a su nación que había pasado del aburrimiento a la expectación en un momento-así que te las daré, España ha entrado en guerra

Paulo abrió los ojos con sorpresa, no sabía que su hermano se llevara mal con ningún país en concreto, había tenido sus guerras pero…miro a Salazar para que diera más detalles, quería saber quién le habría declarado la guerra a su hermanito.

-¿Quién es el enemigo?

-Nadie

-¿Como que nadie…?

-Es una guerra civil

Paulo se quedó sin palabras, su hermano, su hermanito pequeño estaba en una guerra civil, la peor guerra que un país pueda tener porque no es contra nadie, es contra ti mismo, son hermanos contra hermanos, padres contra hijos, era horrible. Paulo se quedó en silencio sin saber cómo reaccionar, hecho que Salazar aprovecho y salió de la sala dejando a Portugal sin más información.

…

KaVicius: me alegro de que te haya gustado el fic y aquí está la continuación, siento haber tardado tanto .


	3. Chapter 3

Paulo estaba sentado en el sofá de su casa, escondiendo el rostro entre sus manos mientras apoyaba los codos en las rodillas, no podía creer lo que habia hecho, era algo que contra todos sus principios, era la primera promesa que habia hecho en su vida y la habia roto, la habia roto porque fue estúpido y confió en Salazar, pensó que cuando dijo "vamos a ayudar a España" era de verdad eso….lo mando a luchar a España si, pero al bando contrario al de su hermano. Lo habia apuntado con un arma sin haberlo reconocido y sus hombres mataban a los de su hermano solo por defender una idea.

-Veo que ya has llegado de España, Portugal

El luso miro de reojo al hombre que habia entrado en la sala, por primera vez en los años que llevaba de dictadura, Salazar entraba sin escolta, pensaba que Portugal estaría demasiado herido como para tomar represalias contra él. Sonrio con maldad al ver el aspecto derrotado que tenia su nación, no era tanto las heridas físicas que tenia como el estado psicológico de Paulo, lo habia mandado a luchar contra su hermano menor y eso a la nación portuguesa le habia afectado mucho.

El luso se dedico a ignorar a su jefe, no quería ni verlo, cosa que era normal pero esta vez tenia muchos mas motivos para querer golpearlo con sus propias manos no obstante tenia que controlarse todo lo que pusiera.

-Entiéndelo Portugal, hemos hecho lo correcto, ayudar al lado que seria el mejor para todo el mundo-comento Salazar mirando fijamente a su nación, aunque este no se dignara a mirarlo-No podía dejar que vieras a un comunista…

-No era comunista…-susurro Paulo aunque el otro ni se molesto en escucharlo

-Tu hermano estará mucho mejor ahora bajo el mando de Francisco Franco y mira el lado positivo, asi podrás ir a verlo mas a menudo, porque de haber seguido asi no hubieras podido verlo de ninguna forma

En algún momento en el que Salazar no se dio cuenta, Portugal se habia levantado y lo habia empotrado contra la pared, el hombre miro a la nación sorprendido, encontrándose con un par de esmeraldas que brillaban con rabia.

-Entérate, yo prefiero mil veces no ver a mi hermano y que este bien que tener que ir a verlo y verlo como yo-espetó Portugal mirando a su jefe fijamente y sin soltarlo-Los humanos normales no comprendéis nada, decís que amáis vuestra nación pero luego la mandáis a luchar contra el que fue su amigo o incluso su esposo durante siglos, nos mandáis a luchar contra nosotros mismos y pensáis que nos hacéis un favor porque estáis viendo por el futuro de vuestra nación y no preguntáis si esto es lo que queremos

-No eres el mas indicado para hablar, tu fuiste un imperio y mataste a muchas personas

-Y me arrepiento muchísimo, no voy a negar que me gusto cuidar de mis pequeñas colonias y que me costara admitir que se fueran y que ahora solo me quede Macao-susurro Paulo sin soltar a su jefe y todavía poniéndolo contra la pared.

-S-Suéltame soy tu jefe-dijo el otro empezando a asustarse por primera vez de su nación

-Cierto, eres mi jefe por ahora-sonrió de medio lado y soltó a Salazar haciendo que este cayera al suelo-y lo que me alegra cada mañana es que no lo serás eternamente y que te morirás tarde o temprano-siguió sonriendo y lo miro con superioridad por primera vez desde que entro la dictadura-¿y sabes que? Me encanta la idea de que en los libros de historia seas recordado como un hombre odiado que hizo que su pueblo estuviera reprimido, esa es una idea que realmente me agrada muchísimo, Antonio.

Salazar se quedo impresionado por la manera de comportarse de su nación. Nunca lo habia visto asi, y eso le molesto, tendría que estar molido y no dándole sermones y jactándose de su inmortalidad, abrió la boca para decir algo pero el luso le dio un puñetazo en la cara

-Eso por hacerme luchar contra _meu irmão_

Despues de eso, se dirigió a las escaleras dispuesto a darse una ducha y tumbarse en la cama a dormir largo y tendido

-Mañana preséntate en mi despacho, Portugal

-No, mañana toca un descanso…

-Es una pena, porque entonces estará Macao solo conmigo y con un montón de soldados bajo mis órdenes

Salazar sonrió al ver la cara de Portugal, sus ojos le advertían claramente que ni se le ocurriera tocar a Macao pero la sonrisa que adornaba de nuevo la cara de su jefe era clara, sino iba seria la colonia quien pagaría las consecuencias. La nación suspiro pesadamente y asintió con la cabeza, lo quisiera o no todavía estaba bajo las ordenes de ese hombre y no dudaba que mañana recibiría una buena paliza por todo lo que habia pasado hoy

….

Espero que os haya gustado este fic y siento haber tardado en subir u.u

Si os gusta las historia de la guerra civil y eso os recomiendo este fic:

http : / www. /s/ 7641909/1/ Es_por_tu_propio_bien

Juntad los espacios . y si no se ve es una historia de Chibitalia-valentine llamada "es por tu propio bien" que también va de mas o menos esto~

Espero que os guste

Merece review el cap?


	4. Chapter 4

Salio del avión tras muchas horas de vuelo donde habia tenido que evitar apoyar totalmente la espalda en el asiento, habia maldecido a Salazar lo innombrable por aquella ultima paliza antes de montarse en el avión, esa vez no habia hecho nada pero el dictador le habia dicho que era para que supiera que le esperaba cuando volviera si hablaba mal de su régimen. Paulo pillo la indirecta, tenia que mentir como un bellaco y decir que estaba súper feliz con la dictadura de Salazar, aunque se veía a leguas que el luso no estaba feliz.

Al llegar a la zona de recogida de maletas se fijo en una mata de pelo color chocolate que reconoció como la de su hermano menor, ambos habían entrado ese año en la ONU asi que era normal que se encontraran justamente cuando iban a presentarse los nuevos miembros.

-Hola Anto…-saludo cuando llego a su lado

-Hola Pau-sonrió el menor de los dos al mayor mientras cogía su maleta no sin soltar un quejido por el esfuerzo. El luso frunció el ceño, sino se equivocaba el español recibiría los mismos castigos por parte de Franco que Salazar le daba a él asi que era normal que le doliera las heridas, cosa que no le hacia gracia al luso-¿Crees que veremos a nuestros amigos, hermano?

-Supongo…no se, Espanha…

-Los echo de menos…

-Lo se…

El luso suspiro y cogió su maleta soltando al igual que su hermano un quejido de dolor por el esfuerzo y la molestia de las heridas. El español miro a su hermano mayor, si él echaba de menos al resto de países con quince años de dictadura, su hermano que llevaba veinticuatro no quería no imaginárselo. Su hermano lucia ojeras, estaba mas delgado y su larga coleta habia sido cortada ya hacia mucho, también sabia que aunque no se vieran, su cuerpo estaba lleno de marcas cubiertas por vendas por culpa de su jefe, Antonio se pregunto si él luciría ya igual que su hermano aunque bien sabia la respuesta.

Ambos ibéricos salieron del aeropuerto y subieron a un coche que los dejaría en la puerta del edificio de la ONU y que después llevaría sus maletas al hotel donde se tenían que hospedar unos días, cosa que habia alegrado enormemente a los hermanos, podrían estar lejos de sus jefes.

Al llegar, una azafata los guio hasta la sala donde los nuevos miembros de la ONU tenían que esperar, ya dentro se encontraban Austria que estaba sentado en una de las sillas de la sala, Bulgaria que daba vueltas nervioso por la sala, Finlandia y Hungría que hablaban animadamente de cualquier cosa, un pelirrojo que reconocieron como Irlanda fumaba bastante nervioso en un rincón. Los hermanos Italia también estaban allí y el español fue a saludarlos efusivamente tras el grito de "¡Ita-chan!" Rumania estaba observando el ir y venir de Bulgaria.

Portugal se quedo a un lado y suspiro cogiendo su cajetilla y se puso a fumar para ver si se podía tranquilizar aunque ya sabia que eso no iba a pasar, iba a estar nervioso hiciera lo que hiciera. Al cabo de unos minutos tuvo que apagar el cigarro, su hermano lo miraba inquisitoriamente desde al lado de Romano. Despues de mucho esperar por fin entraron en la sala de reuniones y se les presento como los nuevos miembros de la ONU. Paulo vio como Francia fruncía el ceño ante el aspecto que lucia su hermano y eso le molesto al luso ¿Qué se pensaba?¿que tras haberle negado ayuda durante la guerra, el español iba a lucir esplendido? Chasqueo la lengua molesto solo de pensarlo y fue hasta su sitio en la reunión.

Tras unas horas de charla aburrida (lo único que Portugal no echaba de menos), dieron un descanso y el ingles se le acerco. Paulo suspiro, ya tardaba mucho en acercarse a decir verdad. Inglaterra era el único con quien Portugal habia podido mantener contacto por carta pues el dictador no quería romper esa alianza tan antigua, aun asi no podía llamarlo por teléfono y cuando el ingles le decía que quería ir a visitarlo debía inventarse una excusa para que no fuera.

-_Hello Port_

-Hola Iggy-contesto el luso forzando una sonrisa-¿Qué tal estas?

-No creo que esa sea la pregunta Paulo… ¿Cómo estas tu?-pregunto el ingles preocupado por su amigo

-Estoy bien Arthur, solo es que estoy cansado del vuelo

Arthur frunció el ceño sabiendo que su amigo le mentía descaradamente, solo hacia falta echarle un vistazo para saber que no estaba bien, estaba muy delgado, además de las ojeras.

-¿Qué paso con tu pelo?

-Un nuevo peinado sencillamente

-¿y las ojeras?

-No he dormido bien esta noche

-Estas mas delgado

-Son imaginaciones tuyas…-susurro el luso y lo miro con el ceño fruncido-¿has terminado el interrogatorio? Es que tengo que ir al servicio

Antes de que el ingles contestara, Paulo ya se habia levantado y se dirigía a la salida de la sala. El ingles parecía haberse dado cuenta de que no estaba bien, se mordió el labio, esperaba que no se lo dijera a su jefe o Salazar pensaría que se habia ido de la lengua y no quería que lo golpearan de nuevo, ya tenia suficientes con las que se ganaba él solito como para que le agenciaran mas de la cuenta.

Luciano caminaba por los pasillos del edificio buscando a Portugal, habia oído que su antiguo tutor habia entrado, por fin, en la ONU y tenia ganas de verlo, hacia mucho que no se podía ver con él. Vio a lo lejos un hombre de pelo corto color chocolate y salio corriendo hacia él pensando que era su tio Antonio

-¡Tio Tonio!-exclamo el brasileño cuando llego hasta él y le puso la mano en el hombro haciendo que se girara a mirarlo. El americano abrió los ojos asombrado, no era su tio español sino el que habia sido su padre-Pai…

-Oh, Brasil, cuanto tiempo sin verte-murmuro sorprendido el luso y sonrió sinceramente desde hacia mucho tiempo-has vuelto a crecer estas mas alto de nuevo

-S-Si..-susurro el brasileño mirando de arriba abajo a su ex-tutor, no tenia para nada buen aspecto, parecía como si hubiera envejecido siglos en menos de cincuenta años-¿estas bien?

-Si, tranquilo, solo me encuentro un poco mareado

El brasileño abrazo efusivamente al europeo que soltó un quejido de dolor ante el abrazo, cosa que no paso inadvertida para el menor de los dos que se separo lentamente del portugués con cara de confusión ¿estaría Portugal de verdad bien?

-S-Si no te importa…t-tengo que ir al servicio Luciano, luego hablamos

El luso se fue sin decir nada mas y cuando pensó que el menor ya no le veía se llevo una mano al costado, se le habia abierto una herida y ahora sangraba de nuevo, tendría que curarla antes de que manchara la camisa y tuviera que dar mas explicaciones. Entro rápidamente al baño y cerro la puerta. Se empezó a quitar la camisa y en un momento dado sus ojos se encontraron con otro hombre de apariencia parecida a la suya, pero que se veía magullado por todas partes, demasiado delgado para lo que era recomendable, el pelo corto desordenado y descuidado y unas ojeras que se marcaban en su piel morena. Paulo dejo de mirar al espejo, habia veces que no se reconocía en él. Se fue quitando las vendas cuando noto que alguien entraba de nuevo en el baño sin pedir permiso.

Luciano habia entrado en el baño preocupado por su padre, nunca lo habia visto en tal mal estado, Brasil habia admirado a su padre durante muchos años e incluso ahora lo hacia aunque no era tanto como cuando era niño. Miro las vendas del mayor viendo que estaban manchadas de sangre y sin decir nada hizo que el luso se sentara encima del lavabo y le fue quitando las vendas.

-No estas bien ¿porque mientes?-pregunto mientras seguía con su labor aunque solo obtuvo silencio por parte del mayor ¿Qué tan grave podía ser la situación para el silencio del luso?-Tienes heridas por todo el cuerpo ¿Cómo te las haces?-solo obtuvo silencio de nuevo como respuesta-¿te las haces tu?-nada, su padre no contestaba a ninguna de sus preguntas, harto de eso, el americano cruzo sus ojos chocolates con los jade del mayor-dímelo, pai, por favor…

Quito todas las vendas pensando que el luso no le contestaría y que se quedarían en silencio hasta que le cambiara las vendas

-Salazar…

-¿tu jefe?¿tu jefe te hace todo esto?-pregunto el brasileño el cual solo podía pensar en como golpear de mil maneras a ese tio por hacerle eso a su padre-¿te golpea? Pero has dicho que estabas feliz con el régimen

-Claramente mentía, Luciano-susurro el luso

-¿porque?

-Porque si no lo hacia, él me golpearía de nuevo y no quiero-dijo el luso que tembló levemente con solo la idea de que lo golpearan de nuevo, porque aunque le contestara a Salazar, aunque defendiera sus ideales a capa y espada, le tenia miedo a ese hombre y eso se notaba que ya no se quejaba tanto de él ni le llevaba tanto la contraria, estaba harto de palizas.

-Tienes que decírselo a los demás, ellos te ayudaran

-¿igual que ayudaron a tu tio en su guerra civil?-murmuro el otro que tras eso soltó una risa que no contenía nada de alegría en ella-Luciano, a los demás lo que pase en la península les da igual, jamas le hemos importado demasiado…-el brasileño no pudo decir nada para defender al resto de los europeos, él habia visto junto con sus primos iberoamericano como el resto de países hacia un pacto y no ayudaban a su tio-Solo se piensan que somos, un punto estratégico perfecto para sus ejércitos

-No todos piensan asi, pai…-susurro no muy seguro el brasileño mientras vendaba el torso del europeo

-No se, Luci, no se-dijo el luso que se puso la camisa cuando el menor termino su tarea-lo único que me anima es que se morirá tarde o temprano…pero que ya va siendo tarde-suspiro y miro al brasileño con una pequeño sonrisa-¿porque no invitas a tu viejo a un café? Estoy molido de tanta reunión

El brasileño sonrió en modo de respuesta y le paso el brazo por el hombro con cuidado de sus heridas.

-¡Claro! Creo que Colombia trajo algo de café de su país, ya veras que rico~-respondió Luciano sonriendo, aun seguía preocupado por su padre, pero sabia que al final todo saldría bien y volvería a tener al viejo Portugal con su sonrisa sincera en las reuniones.

….

Este es el penúltimo capitulo del fic, esto se acaba~

Austria, Hungria, Rumania, Italia, Finlandia, Bulgaria, Portugal y España, entre muchos otros entraron en la ONU el 14 de diciembre de 1955.

Merece review~?


	5. Chapter 5

No se podía creer lo que estaba pasando ese dia, por fin habia ocurrido lo que llevaba esperando desde hacia 45 años. Aquel levantamiento que tenia lugar en su ciudad luchaban por quitar del poder a su dictador. Paulo no podía mas que sonreír ante la presencia de Coetano, el cual habia sustituido a Salazar desde el 68, que se veía claramente furioso por ese contratiempo que tenia lugar en las calles de Lisboa y que se habia extendido como la pólvora por todo Portugal.

¡Por fin! ¡Por fin se libraría de la dictadura! Lo sentía en sus ciudadanos, lo sentía y no podía mas que sonreír como hacia cerca de cincuenta años que no lo hacia. Sabia que iba a ocurrir desde que escucho en la radio Grândola, Vila Morena, aquella canción revolucionaria prohibida por el régimen. Y partir de esa canción todo el pueblo luso se levanto, muchos militares prefirieron seguir las ordenes del MFA ( un grupo de revolucionarios) en vez de las que dictaba el régimen y ocupar las principales ciudades de Portugal y sus puertos.

Todo habia ocurrido tan rápido que Portugal no podía sino reír ante lo que estaba pasando, su, de momento, jefe tenia puesta la radio que transmitía todo lo que pasaba pero él no la necesitaba para saber que pasaba en su país, lo sentía, cada ciudad, cada persona que se ponía a favor de la MFA era un sentimiento positivo y de lucha que crecía dentro de Paulo. La revolución habia llegado a Lisboa y a Oporto ocupando los aeropuertos e impidiendo los vuelos por el espacio aéreo portugués ¡Hasta la marina se habia unido a la revuelta! Habían ocupado los puertos de toda la costa Atlántica y hasta los de Azores.

Los habia oído por las calles de Lisboa, cargados con claveles, con esos claveles que le recordaban tanto a su querido hermanito menor, y lo ponían en sus fusibles, no querían violencia, no querían matar a nadie pero PIDE (la policía política portuguesa) no opinaba lo mismo y se lo llevaron al bairro do carmo de Lisboa donde estaban muchos políticos.

Paulo se sentó frente a la puerta esperando, sabia que al final tendrían que venir, ya estaba todo perdido. Vio a Coetano discutir con un militar que tenia que poner fin a eso y solo rio de manera escandalosa casi parecía que se habia vuelto loco pero Portugal no estaba loco, lo que le pasaba es que no cabía en si de felicidad.

-¿de que te ríes?-pregunto molesto su jefe

-De que todo esta cerca del fin y que por fin voy a ser libre-respondió Paulo moviendo los brazos como si fuera los mas evidente del mundo-después de tanto, por fin.

El dictador se acercó a él con la intención de cruzarle la cara pero le aguanto la mano y sonrió de medio lado, apretó la muñeca haciendo que el otro terminara de rodillas viendo todo lo alto que era el luso.

-Ya no, no me vais a poner mas una mano encima, ya no soy un país sumiso que sigue las ordenes de un dictador, soy un país en mitad de una revolución y yo estoy con mi pueblo-apretó mas la muñeca disfrutando de la cara de dolor que estaba poniendo el dictador-me habéis tenido como el país mas podre de la Europa occidental, habéis hecho que trabaje en casa de Francia ¡De Francia! Solo porque estabais en crisis, he estado en la dictadura mas larga que se conoce pero ahora se acabó, se os acabo la ganga. Ya no soy el Estado Novo, yo soy la Republica de Portugal.

Justo en ese momento entraron los dirigentes del MFA y detuvieron a todos los presentes dejando solo libre a Paulo que soltó a su exjefe la muñeca dejando que se lo llevaran. Lo único que hubiera deseado en ese momento era que no hubiera sido Coetano el que estuviera mandando sino Salazar pero ese malnacido habia muerto hacia ya cuatro años.

Todavía la policía política seguía resistiendo un poco contra los manifestante pero sabia que eso no dudaría demasiado y no se equivoco, poco después se rindieron. A la una de la mañana del dia siguiente ya todos los medios de comunicación hacían eco de que era la MFA la que mandaba en Portugal. Los oyó hablar por desde el balcón del ayuntamiento de Lisboa por detrás de las cortinas e incluso le habían ofrecido que hablara él pero se habia negado, él era un país y eso de salir públicamente no le gustaba demasiado. Aun asi lo nombraron y le empujaron a salir frente a la multitud

-_E-Eu…eu…_-carraspeo un poco para dejar sus nervios atrás y sonrió a la gente que le miraba desde abajo-podría deciros muchas cosas porque se me vienen mil a la cabeza pero creo que seré breve, lo siento pueblo luso, vuestro país no es muy dado a las palabras-rio suavemente y sonrió al pueblo-solo puedo decir _obrigado, muito obrigado_ a todos. Esto no hubiera sido posible sin la ayuda de vosotros, sin vosotros todavía seguiríamos oprimidos pero eso ya paso y ahora toca demostrar al mundo de los que somos capaces, vamos a demostrarle que no somos solo un país pobre ¡Somos Portugal! ¡Somos el imperio mas longevo hasta ahora! ¡Hemos descubierto muchas islas y hemos sido los primeros europeos en viajar hacia oriente! Que eso quede en el orgullo de todos los lusos, porque somos un país con mucha historia y vamos a demostrarlo a partir de ahora.

Todos se quedaron en silencio hasta el discurso y empezaron a aplaudirle poco después con fervor haciendo que la nación se sonrojara ante eso, no esperaba ser aplaudido, no habia dicho ni hecho nada en aquella revolución.

-¡Viva la republica de Portugal!

-¡Viva nuestra nación!

Esos gritos llenaron la plaza donde tenia lugar esa concentración y que no hacían mas que llenar el pecho de Portugal de orgullo por su gente y por su patria. Ahora mismo lo que deseaba era festejar este éxito pero con quien deseaba hacerlo todavía no podía festejar nada, tendría que esperar…de momento iría a llamar a Gales e Inglaterra y contarles todo lo que habia pasado.

_Actualidad, edificio de la ONU_

-¿Por qué tenias que ir a coger el vuelo a Lisboa?

-Porque quería ir contigo~~

-¿y como has llegado tarde? ¡Es imposible llegar tarde! ¡Tengo una hora menos que tu!

-No se~

Los dos ibéricos corrían por los pasillos de la ONU llegaban tarde a la reunión. Para el hispano era normal pero el luso solía llegar temprano a esas cosas pero su hermano habia insistido en ir con él y tras una carita de cachorrito consiguió convencer al país vecino de que le dejara coger el avión con él. Lo que no se esperaba Paulo es que Antonio llegara tarde, era imposible llegar tarde incluso saliendo tarde de su casa tendría que llegar temprano a la suya ¡no era humanamente posible llegar tarde!

Antonio vio que su hermano estaba molesto porque habia llegado tarde a coger el avión pero no lo habia hecho queriendo, solo que no se habia dado cuenta de la hora, PauPau ya debería saber que le costaba levantarse. Por eso se tiro encima de su hermano haciendo que ambos se cayeron al suelo para después reírse los dos, el portugués no podía estar enfadado con su hermano menor.

-Pau, te quiero

-Te quiero, Anto

Por fin después de tantos años de dictadura ambos hermanos eran libres para ser como ellos querían ser, para poder decir lo que pensaban, para ver a sus ciudadanos felices porque podían decir lo que pensaban sin miedo de que nadie los apalizara solo por hacerlo o atreverse a hacerlo.

_El hombre es libre, tiene que ser libre. Su primera virtud, su gran hermosura, su gran amor es la libertad_

Aquí termina el fic, espero que os haya gustado tanto leerlo como a mi escribirlo porque hasta que no me dispuse a hacer este fic no sabia mucho de esa etapa de dictadura de Portugal y gracias a esto he aprendido mas del país vecino y de este personaje mio que he creado.

La ultima frase es de un escritor español: Juan Ramón Jiménez, un escritor de mi ciudad que me ha gustado.

Bueno y como en todos los capítulos os pregunto ¿merece un ultimo review?


End file.
